


Tremors

by lunarcorvid



Category: Re-Animator (1985)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drug Addiction, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Withdrawal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarcorvid/pseuds/lunarcorvid
Summary: Herbert suffers from severe reagent withdrawal. Dan does his best to help him through it.





	

"Dan, please," Herbert whimpered, "God, this was such a bad idea, this hurts so bad." He brought his sweat-soaked bedsheets up around him in an effort to stop the shivers coursing through his body.

Dan held him closely. He felt the muscles in his torso repeatedly tense and release, felt his chest rise and fall in unsteady, shallow breaths. It's only been a couple days since his last fix, and the symptoms were already this bad. Dan began to worry even more. What if this kills Herbert?

"You're going to be fine," Dan said, more to himself than to Herbert. Herbert looked at him with pleading eyes. Dan was shocked at how vulnerable, how human he appeared like this. Dan brought a hand up to Herbert's forehead.

"Shit, fever's not breaking." Dan said. "We're going to have to run you an ice bath."

"D-Dan, no," Herbert stuttered, clutching at Dan's shirt. "Please, don't, it's already so cold, I can't--"

"Herbert, we're doctors. You know as well as I do that if your fever keeps rising, it will cause irreversible brain damage if we don't lower it immediately," Dan said quickly, panic evident in his voice. "Now, will you come with me to the bathroom?"

Herbert paused, then slowly let go of his shirt. Dan threw Herbert's arm around his shoulder and guided him to the bathroom. He put in the drain plug, turned the knob all the way to cold, then got some ice cube trays and poured the ice into the water.

Herbert didn't bother stripping down. Dan didn't bother to coax him into removing his clothes. Right now, it was more important to cool Herbert down.

Herbert trembled as he lowered himself into the freezing water, with Dan helping him. Weak whimpers crawled from Herbert's throat. Herbert's shivering hand instinctively reached for Dan's, grasping it firmly as he hyperventilated through gritted teeth.

Dan held his hand through the whole thing, making sure to stay close by in case he passed out.

"Dan?" Herbert asked, voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah?" Dan responded.

"How's the fever?"

Dan rose a hand to Herbert's forehead. Still horribly clammy, but his fever did seem to lower by quite a few degrees. Herbert looked at him pleadingly.

"It's gone down. I think we can get you out now." Dan said, relieved.

Herbert nodded, teeth chattering from the cold. Dan grabbed Herbert's arms, making it easier for him to stand up and step out of the tub. His skin wasn't as pale as it was when he got in. Dan immediately got him some dry clothes, then left him to change.

Herbert came out minutes later. He was still shaking, but more from the bath than withdrawal.

"How do you feel?" Dan asked.

"Better." Herbert replied. "We should resume work as quickly as possible."

"No." Dan said.

"What? Why?" Herbert asked.

"You could easily sneak a hit of reagent while I'm not looking. I can't keep an eye on you all the time and you know it." Dan explained. "Then we'll be right back at square one, and we'll have to start all over again."

Herbert considered for a moment. "Maybe if we gradually reduced the dosage, it won't be as painful. It could--"

"No, Herbert." Dan interrupted. "I know how painful this is, but it's much faster and more effective."

Herbert looked like he was about to say something, but looked at the ground instead.

"Come on, you need rest." Dan said.

Herbert collapsed onto the bed. Dan followed, curling up behind him and draping an arm over Herbert's stomach. Herbert leaned back into his body.

That was the first proper sleep Herbert had in almost two years.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> send me requests on tumblr: tllinghast.tumblr.com


End file.
